


Halo

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A late night.
Relationships: Eltshan | Eldigan/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 24/Halo

Lachesis crept quietly into their quarters, well aware of the late hour. Gently, her sword and stave were placed on a table near the door before she leaned to remove her boots. By the light of a small lantern, she could see Eldigan already in bed, likely long asleep. 

She tiptoed over and smiled, admiring how handsome he was even when asleep. His hair was like a halo against the pillow... 

And his eyes opened quickly, his hands reaching to pull her onto the bed and onto him-- 

"Eldie!" 

She kissed him, delighted, and wondered if he'd been dozing at all or simply waiting for her. 

Either way, it didn't take long for him to get her clothing off, or for her to slip under the blankets and against his body. 

"A late night," Eldigan said softly. 

"My turn for them," she replied. Askr was different like that. But as long as she could be with Eldigan, she certainly didn't mind. 

She kissed him again, longer and harder, until he was the one not letting go. 

It was all she could ever have dreamed of... 

"But since we're both awake," she continued a moment later-- 

No need to be quiet.


End file.
